


Fire

by jaspeada0928



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Empire, Zarkon's backstory, Zarkon's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: He had a wife, a purpose and happiness. They took it away from him.





	

They were separated, weak.  
He wondered how many times he had described his enemies that way, just before invading their planets and winning.

They always won.

But Voltron always managed to get away, it was frustrating, and as always, the source of his distress was related to the lions.  
The two alteans kept fighting even after even after loosing everything, and those short aliens always managed to surprise him. Int was infuriating that after thousands of years of winning and all the races he conquered, seven rebels were able to escape him every single time.

Then, there were the spies on the empire, hiding among the higher ranks and working in the shadows to overpower him. In a way, they were even worse than Voltron. He could only tell his most trusted officers and druids or his power and capacity could be questioned and the spies would be more careful.  
And while all that happened the champion kept his lion away from him. Not even the wormhole had destroyed them. They would get back together and make another better plan, they hadn’t been far from succeeding that time.  
He had had them right under his claws, so near and yet so far in the protection of the lions. There had to be a way to make them come desperately, without time to plan, one mission after another to get something.  
Or someone.  
If he had one of them, someone they couldn’t risk to get into captivity, the empire would be victorious. But not even the family of the green paladin was enough, and they all had managed to escape to the corners of the galaxy.

  
It kept distracting him.  
The familiar presence that had once again been snatched from his hands. And the exhaustion that had accompanied his lost centuries ago, was back once again, persistent and draining.  
The rebels, the spies, the alteans, the suspecting galra, the black lion, and the surging rebellions on the already consisted planets were overwhelming.  
He was the emperor, the stronger being in the galaxy, with thousands of lives under his commands, a single order from him separating them from their deaths. He wasn’t weak, he couldn’t falter or show doubt. Thousands of eyes were on him waiting for a crack and a opportunity to take over what he had worked for, either way to destroy it or grab it for themselves.  
He was a tiran. Soulless, remorseless, cold-blooded. Feelings were weaknesses and he couldn’t show them, not ever.  
with hundreds of galra serving him, he was alone. And the only one that could complete him, had taken another paladin. He remembered feeling betrayed after hearing the reports, one betrayal after another meant nothing to him, but that one had stung.  
There was no one to tell anything to or to talk for real. His lovely wife was long gone and his son was too self-center to even care, satisfied with his tittle as prince to aspire to nothing else.

And he kept telling himself, as he stared every day into the void, that having Black back would fix it all.

———————————————————-——————————————————-

the streets were on fire.  
Women and children ran towards the castle while the soldiers tried to find out what was happening.  
It was a nightmare, hell, and no one knew why it was happening.

Just a day ago everything seemed perfect. They had a alliance with Altea and one of them had been chosen as the black paladin, the leader of the defenders of the universe, it was an honor. Zarkon couldn’t believe he had done it, that it had been him, and that in a couple years he had passed from being a soldier to the king to as elite warrior with a beautiful wife, a son, and a team.  
He was the connection between the two races, one of king Alfor´s most trusted friends.  
It all seemed like a dream he would have had as a boy after a long day in the farm.

And the dream was finally over.

He ran as fast as he could from the castle to his house. Adara had to be fine,she and Lotor. The fire hadn’t reached the part of the city, hopefully they had stayed home and they were waiting for him. She would be sitting in the blue couch cradling the baby and he would take them to safety. There had to be an explanation as to why the ships were attacking and he would sort it out, that was his work.

If only it had had happened like that.

The city was a chaos and Adara wasn’t at their home. So he kept running desperately. He hadn’t trained for that, that wasn’t part of her world. Their planet was supposed to be safe.  
He found her in front of the castle, she was asking a soldier about him. He was relieved. He hugged her and their tiny child and told her to wait there until he came back with the lion. She did so, she shoudln’t have.

Zarkon went into the palace and ran to the throne room, no one stopped him. The door slammed open and he was meet by the eyes of Alfor and king Urho.  
“What is happening?! Why is Altea attaching?!” He demanded and Alfor looked at him with a silent apology on his eyes.  
“Your people have declared war on us, I’m sorry this is how things turned out, Zarkon.” And the screen went black.  
Urho explained how they had attached the castle of the lions on the altean’s capital city and how it all was for the best. How the alteans were using their technology for their advantage and how they were going to turn of them after they didn’t serve any purpose. He seemed specially enthusiastic when speaking about all the power they could get.  
Zarkon couldn’t believe it.  
“The children are being evacuated while he find a way for the women. We have the means to win this-“  
The screen turned on all of sudden and Alfor’s distressed face appeared. “One of our ships has been disabled the civilians-“  
A loud boom broke the transmission and the castle shook.

He remembered running to the doors, taking her out from beneath the column and cradling her in his arms, with tears on her eyes and the pink marks under her them looking more beautiful than ever, until she felt asleep.  
Forever.

The people turned on the king, and put the brave paladin who had lost hi wife in charge.  
They didn’t want to fight, but the loss was too big and the galra were drawn to revenge. they needed someone to blame.

they built ships and attacked with the black lion. Until they lost a battle and it with them. But they won the war.  
And not wanting to be betrayed again, they abandoned the idea of alliances and decided to form an empire.  
Somewhere in the way, they lost themselves and became the monsters.  
But there was no turning back then, and the centuries passed.

———————————————————————————————————————-

 

  
‘Divide and Conquer’

It was a basic concept in the game of war, but it had been the doom of the alteans. Forcing them to hide the lions apart so they wouldn’t fall in the hands of the empire.  
And if he couldn’t have a bait, he would have to take them down one by one.

And he would start by the leader.

He wrote a description of the spell he needed and sent it to Haggar. He would have to wait for the opportunity.  
He was the emperor, powerful, invencible. he didn’t need those feelings when they only caused him grief. The good parts of his past were gone, and there was only one left.

And he would get it.

The others problems would be sorted out. A empire didn’t last ten thousand years without traitors surging, but until then he had always managed to deal with them. There was no reason why the Blade of Marmara would be any different. He had dealt with rebels from fanatics to politics many, many times. And if he had learned something, is that they always bled the same.


End file.
